Kim and Jack: The Unforgetable Meeting
by Kickalltheway
Summary: Kim is the princess of Seaford but when her farther gets sick and is said to die Kim runs to the Human World because she doesn't want to take over the kingdom at 17. While Kim is in the Human World she she meet Jack. Is there a spark between them or is fate. Read and find out Rated T for the future chapters if i do go on with the story
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fan-fiction so please if you dont like it then don't review unless you have some advise on how i could make it better thanks :P

* * *

A beautiful baby girl named Kim is born into the world of magic. This baby girl has the most beautiful eyes her brown eyes will make you stop and listen to what she has to say. This is a trait that will come in handy the day she takes over the kingdom. One year a handsome baby boy named Jack is born int to the human world and has the most breathtaking deep brown eyes that can make you stop dead in your tracks.

* * *

18 Years later

Kim has her mothers spirit or so she is always told by her farther. now he is sick and is said to die but Kim is not ready to take over the kingdom she just wants to be normal. But Kim is not normal nor will she ever be. Kim is the princess of seaford and with her farther sick she fears she will have to take over the kingdom. Kim does the only thing she can. She run to the Human world.

* * *

R&R please tell me if i should go on or stop if i do go i will try to update soon


	2. Chapter 2

_Kim did the only thing she could .She ran to the Human World._

Jack's POV

I was walking through the mall when somebody ran into to me, and we fell. I look up to see a beautiful girl with doe eyes that I couldn't stop starring into. My mother had always told me and my twin sister Jenna that there is a thing called love at first sight. I never thought it was true until now.

Kim's pOV

I ran to the Human world thinking I would be safe there but I was wrong. I saw Mika, my lady in waiting running with father's guards I could tell they were looking for me so I continued to run. I ran until I ran into a boy. I closed my eyes waiting for the fall but it never came. I open my eyes to see a handsome boy with dark brown shaggy hair looking into my eyes. I could stop myself from blushing. When I was little my mother would read me stories about this thing called Love at first sight. I always thought of them as stories until now.

Jack's POV

When she sees me looking into her eyes she blushes. God all mighty she looks so cute when she blushes. _What are you thinking you just meet her you don't even know her name. _Shut up brain leave me alone will ya. I stand up bring her with me and decide to introduce myself.

"Hi my name is Jack, Jack Brewer."

She stirs for a second then answers me looking deep into my eyes.

"Sorry for running into you my name is Kim and again sorry for running into you."

"It's okay as long as someone as beautiful as you didn't get hurt I'm fine."

She deepens her blush and bits her lower lip. For some unknown reason I feel drawn to her like it was my fate to meet her.

Kim's pOV

Man this boy is sweet he pulled me up to stand and introduced himself

"Hi my name is Jack, Jack Brewer."

I stay silent for a for a second to decide to tell him my name what if he calls the guards on me I can't go back I won't I decide to tell him my first name and not my last I finally answers looking deep into his eyes I do.

"Sorry for running into you my name is Kim and again sorry for running into you." I say kind of shyly

"It's okay as long as someone as beautiful as you didn't get hurt I'm fine." Jack answers

My blush deepens so that I'm now the color of a fire truck and out of habit I bit my lower lip. For some unknown reason I feel drawn to him like it was my fate to meet him.

A/N ok sorry about the short chapters I promise to try to make them longer. R&R and I will update sooner again if you want something in the story PM or write it in a review peace out lots of love *Kickalltheway*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey everyone sorry it's been a few days since I updated I needed to think how I wanted to continue the story but I figured it out so here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy

Mika's POV

I was trying to find Princess Kim when I saw a boy that looked exactly like the lost prince of Harlem but he was lost when he was 2 and presumed dead so I let it go. I needed to find princess Kim before somebody finds out who she is. I she her now and she looks as if she is under some spell. I hope that she isn't under a spell then that means. No it can't be true he was killed 20 years ago. I have to inform the king now before something happens but I can't leave Kim here she won't be safe if he is here. I look for Jerry my boyfriend and my love to tell him to go tell the king that Joshua is back. He runs to the castle to alert the king. I see Kim talking to that boy that looked like Jack prince of Harlem and she looked happy and some other emotion I have never seen on her before it looks as if she is in love.

Jerry's POV 

Mika my girlfriend and the one that I love told me that Joshua is back and that I need to alert the king so I do as I am told.

"Excuse me your highness but I have reports that Joshua is back."

_The king tries to sit up but has a difficulty sitting up so he stays lying down. _

"Jerry I need you to go and find Mika and Kim and get them to the castle as soon as possible. Get help from the townsfolk offer them an award if they help. I need to make sure Kim gets home safe and sound do you understand me Jerry?" The king asked horsed

"I understand sir but I have one question if I may ask."

"Go ahead Jerry ask away."

"Who is Joshua and why does he scary you so much sir?"

"Well Jerry I will tell you the whole store if you promise to do what I told you to do understand me?"

"Yes sir I will do everything you asked me to do."

Flashback nobody's POV

Princess Kim was turning 6 and Queen Lilia wanted to throw her a party so she went to town when she came across a young woman with an 11 year soon who was living on the streets. Lilia being a caring person took her to the castle so she could have a good meal and a good night's sleep. What Queen Lilia didn't know that what she thought was a young woman down on her luck was a wicked witch who wanted to kill the royal family. She made her son Joshua look like an 11 year when really he was 21 and she was really 76. The woman sent Joshua to kill Princess Kim but what the woman didn't know is that Queen Lilia was in Princess Kim's room singing her a lullaby. When he came to do the deed he was surprised to see Queen Lilia so he did the only thing he could he killed the queen. Queen Lilia went down to the ground call for Thomas (Jerry's farther in this book not on the show or anything like that) The main guard and he came to find Joshua in the same spot and the Queen dying on the floor she told him to go get the evil witch and kill her and banish the son to the dark world. The last word Queen Lilia said was Tell Kim and my husband I love them. With that said Queen Lilia Anna Crawford was now died. The king swore that he would get his revenge on Joshua for killing his wife and trying to kill his daughter.

Flashback Over

A/N sorry guys I'm trying to give y'all longer chapters but school keeps getting in the way I promise to try to give you longer chapter and again I'll try to get longer chapter R&R hope you enjoy *Kickalltheway*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello everybody how are you all? This story is dedicated to by best friend in the whole world you know who you are girly. And now with further a due chapter 4

Jerry's POV

I have never seen the king so scared and hurt at the same time. To think that Joshua is out there and is trying to get to Kim is crazy. I need to tell Mika like nowish. I begin to leave when my phone goes off so I answer the phone to find that Milton is calling me.

"What it do Milton?"

"I need your advice about Julie I really like her but I just can't tell her I mean like she is this amazing person and I am just me."

"Milton buddy you are amazing and I can tell you for a fact that Julie likes you."

Really dude so will you help me ask her out?"

Sure buddy"

Thanks Jerry you're the best got to goodbye Jerry."

Bye Milton and call me tomorrow to talk about Julie and the plan okay?"

Okay will do"

Mika's POV

I'm still looking for Kim when I run into that boy she was talking to so I think to myself that this is the perfect time to ask if he knows Kim.

"Hi I was just wandering if you have seen my friend her name is Kim and I lost her in the crowd and now I can't find her."

"To be honest I ran into a girl name Kim she took off to circus burger about 5 minutes ago."

OH MY GOSH .Thank you so much can you point me towards it please?"

"Sure it's right down the road then you will see a big sign okay."

Thanks again." I yell as I run to where Kim is when I bump into somebody who I hoped and prayed I wouldn't see I thought he was dead. As I look up I see his face. It was Joshua.

A/N cliffy for you hope you like R&R and don't be afraid to tell me and ideas or thoughts you have on the story *Kickalltheway*


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on **Kim and Jack: The Unforgetable Meeting**

_Hi I was just wandering if you have seen my friend her name is Kim and I lost her in the crowd and now I can't find her."_

_"To be honest I ran into a girl name Kim she took off to circus burger about 5 minutes ago."_

_OH MY GOSH .Thank you so much can you point me towards it please?"_

_"Sure it's right down the road then you will see a big sign okay."_

_Thanks again." I yell as I run to where Kim is when I bump into somebody who I hoped and prayed I wouldn't see I thought he was dead. As I look up I see his face. It was Joshua._

Jerry's POV

After getting off the phone with Milton I continue my plan to call Mika.

Phone call (**bold = jerry** underline =Mika) 

Hello 

**Mika I need to tell you something important so listen to me **

Ok what is it jerry

**Mika keep an eye out Joshua is still alive and I think he has come back to finish the job **

Jerry I will but I need to go I think I might of found Kim I love you jerry bye

**Bye love you too please be safe **

I will bye jer

Kim's POV

After talking to jack I feel better about leaving he is so kind and sweet. I could talk to him all day but he had to go to a place call Bobby Wasabi Dojo and to meet him in 10 minutes at circus burger. I go in to Circus Burger and only wait 5 minute for jack to come in and find me. We play 20 questions while waiting for his friends to show up. So far we are on question 10 and I know a lot so far

Info I learned

Birthday -4/15/1997

Favorite book- House of dark shadow

Full name – Jackson Aaron Brewer

He has 3 best friends Milton Jerry Eddie

He loves Karate and skateboarding

He is very fit and a 3rd degree black belt

He is an Aries

He loves kids and has a twin sister

he goes to Seaford High

I might have only meet him but I think im falling for this guy


End file.
